Fretka Flynn
Fretka Gertruda Flynn — postać fikcyjna z serialu Fineasz i Ferb, grana w polskiej wersji przez Moniki Pikuły. Wygląd Sylwetka Fretka jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o głowie w kształcie litery P. Ma długie rude włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy oraz mały, lekko zadarty nos. Ubiór Najczęściej Fretka ubrana jest w czerwoną bluzkę bez rękawów, białą spódnicę z czerwonym paskiem, białe buty i czerwone skarpetki. W zimie Fretka ubrana jest w czerwoną kurtkę, czerwone rękawiczki, czerwoną spódnicę i białe buty. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Relacje między Fretką, a Fineaszem wahają się praktycznie w każdym odcinku. Większość czasu spędza na próbach nakrycia swoich braci, gdy ci tworzą swoje wynalazki. Wielokrotnie sam Fineasz pragnie pomóc Fretce w nakryciu ich - uważając, że to co robi jest niewinne i nikomu w niczym nie szkodzi. Zdarza się również, że Fretka bierze udział świadomie (lub też nieświadomie) w przedsięwzięciach zorganizowanych przez Fineasza, czasem nawet im za to dziękuje. Fineasz bardzo kocha Fretkę, a ona jego. Najlepszym przykładem jest sytuacja, kiedy Fretka zdecydowała, że ważniejsze jest ratowanie brata, niż płyty DVD, która pozwoliłaby jej go przyłapać ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą"). Podczas swoich urodzin Fineasz nazywa Fretkę "najlepszą siostrą na świecie" ("Retrospekcja"). Jeremiasz Johnson Już na początku pierwszego sezonu dowiadujemy się o obsesyjnej miłości Fretki do Jeremiasza, jednak w przeciwieństwie do relacji Fineasza i Izabeli, Jeremiasz otwarcie odwzajemnia uczucia Fretki. Stefa Hirano Fretka i Stefa są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami od wielu lat. Często nawzajem sobie pomagają. Fretka często prosi Stefę o pomoc, by pomogła jej zwrócić uwagę Jeremiasza, lub przyłapać braci. Stefa wydaję się, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Fretka i Stefa pokłóciły się w odcinku "Lemoniada", przez to, że dla Fretki było ważniejsze staranie się przyłapać braci, niż przyjazń ze Stefą. Ale w końcu żałuje podjętej wcześniej decyzji i postanawia pogodzić się z przyjaciółką. Nie wiadomo jak i kiedy się poznały. Wiadome jest jednak, że już w trzeciej klasie były przyjaciółkami ("Dzień w Spa"). Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Izabela i Fretka są dobrymi znajomymi. Mieszkają naprzeciwko siebie i czasami udzielają sobie porad ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach", "Przyłapiaczki"). Będąc w Paryżu, Izabela poczuła się zazdrosna o związek Fretki z Jeremiaszem ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). Kiedy Izabela dowiaduje się, że w przyszłości córka Fretki nazywa ją "ciocia Izabela ", co oznacza, że wyszła za mąż za Fineasza, Fretka przypomina jej, że mogła wyjść również za Ferba ("Kwantowa opowieść). Fretka współpracuje z Izabelą, aby pokonać Buforda i Baljeet'a ("Uczciwa gra?"). Izabela razem z Fineaszem i Ferbem pomogła Fretce zdobyć bilety na koncert ("Jak zostać Ognikiem"). W jednym odcinku, Izabela była wściekła na Fretkę, gdy Melisa była bardziej zainteresowana osiągnięciami Fretki ("Labirynt"). Ciekawe, że kiedy Fretka zamiast przyłapywać braci, stara się przyłapać Baljeet'a, Irvinga i Buforda, jednak nie dzwoni do mamy Izabeli. Vanessa Dundersztyc Vanessa i Fretka pierwszy raz spotkały się na wyciągu narciarskim w olbrzymim kurorcie zimowym na podwórku. Obie wyraziły niezadowolenie swoimi krewnymi: Fretka - swoich braci, a Vanessa - ojca ("La-Zima"). Obie mają podobne pragnienia: donieść mamom. Z tą różnica, że Vanessa chce pokazać, ze jej ojciec jest zły, natomiast Fretka ma w zamiarze tylko "przyłapać" braci. Umiejętności * Potrafi dobrze grać na instrumentach zaczynających się na literę "B" oraz bardzo ładnie śpiewa ("Urodziny mamy"). * Fretka jest bardzo wytrzymała na urazy ("Wywiad z dziobakiem", "Jak zostać Ognikiem"). * Potrafi robić pompki jedną ręką ("Robot w średnim wieku"). * Umie dobrze pływać ("Wyprawa do głębi Buforda"). * Ma umiejętności potrzebne do zostania ratownikiem ("Potwór z Loch Noss"). * Posiada duże zdolności demontażu ("Ostatni pociąg do wpadki"). * Podobnie jak bracia posiada zdolności budownicze ("Najleniwszy dzień w życiu"). Galeria Inne informacje * Istnieje pewna teoria, że imię Fretki piszę się przez "d", nie przez "t". Wynika to z tego, że „d” zostaje ubezdźwięcznione przed „k”. * Ma 5-tkę z WF-u. ("Jak zostać Ognikiem") * Postać Fretki została stworzona i zaprojektowana przez Dana Povenmire'a. * Fretka jest jedną z głównych postaci w serialu, oraz główną protagonistką. * W języku angielskim imię Candace na początku było dane starożytnym królewnom z Etiopii, ale i też ludziom, którzy byli obecni na wojnie. Dla samej postaci, jej imię pasuje dla natury, odkąd pilnuje swoich braci, i nie jest z nimi w pokoju. * Fretka pochodzi z rodziny przybranej, ponieważ autorzy serialu pomyśleli o tym, że używanie takiej oto rodziny w serialach jest mało używane, a Swampy Marsh jest w niej. * Fretka, nie jak wszyscy z rodzeństwa Flynn, jej kolor włosów ma odcień jasnoczerwonego. Jej babcia, Betty Jo z odcinka "Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!", oraz jej siostra bliźniaczka, Lorraine, z tego samego odcinka mają taki sam kolor włosów. * Przed ukończeniem 15 lat w odcinku "Fretka traci głowę", dziewczyna ma jeszcze 14 lat w epizodzie pilotażowym, "Kolejka", którego akcja dzieje się na początku lata. Ferb także sugerował, że Fretka będzie miała 88 lat, gdy to Kometa Kermilliana przeleci po raz kolejny po 73 latach. * Kiedy Fretka pojawia się w kilku kadrach, w tle gra muzyka przypominająca motyw przewodni Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu pochodzący z filmu Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz (1939). * W odcinku "Światła, Fretka, akcja", Ashley Tisdale, aktorka podkładająca głos Fretki w oryginalnej wersji językowej pojawia w edytowanej przez Ferba scenie Klątwy Księżniczki Potwory. * Fretka jest uczulona na nabiał, o czym można się dowiedzieć w odcinkach "Fretka traci głowę", "Zagrajmy w Quiz", "O, tu jesteś, Pepe" oraz "Czarnoksiężnik". Jednakże istnieją absurdy gdyż odpowiednio w epizodach "Podróż do wnętrza Fretki" i "O, tu jesteś, Pepe" je grillowaną kanapkę z serem, a także płatki z mlekiem. W wywiadzie dla magazynu Times Talks, Dan Povenmire wyjaśnił, że on wraz z całą grupą tworzącą serial nie zauważyli ów błędu. * Oprócz tego, dziewczyna ma alergię na pasternak, który powoduje u niej wysypki skórne wraz ze zmianą tonu głosu, co można zauważyć w odcinku "Cyrk z alergią". Nie jest też dziwnie, że uczulenie ma także jej odpowiednik z drugiego wymiaru w pierwszym filmie. * W domu Flynn-Fletcher znajduje się specjalny schron Fretki w którym trzyma swojego ulubionego pluszaka, Pana Misia. Pojawia się on dwukrotnie, dokładnie w odcinkach "Ja, Brobot" i "Inwazja poferbaczy ciał". Piosenki Fretka Flynn - Po was i już Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Fineasza i Ferba Kategoria:Bohaterowie Fineasza i Ferba